<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you want to die together? by gooeycocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701570">do you want to die together?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeycocoa/pseuds/gooeycocoa'>gooeycocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>angsty corpsekkuno shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, M/M, Song fic, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeycocoa/pseuds/gooeycocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can go fix it. And… you can fight him. Right?” Sykkuno’s breathing has grown ragged, his lungs are struggling.</p><p>“He’s too strong. Neither of us will make it.”</p><p>Toast was born the way he is now. Hatched from an egg, already a killing machine. Corpse was created, too many weaknesses to list.</p><p>“Then let’s give up. Together.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>angsty corpsekkuno shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>major trigger warning! please read the tags</p><p>Song: "Do You Want To Die Together?" by Stars</p><p>Disclaimer<br/>Please remember this is all fiction. No, I do not think this ship is real. Make sure you keep shipping where they can't see it and don't make people uncomfortable. This and my other fics are based on their online personas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>I love you till the day I die</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So don't die today, please don't die today</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ludwig stares at his crewmates. Eyes wide, scanning the faces of the three other people around him, looking for an answer, searching to find a reason as to why they would turn on him.</p><p>It’s two votes against him. One against Toast. One skipped.</p><p>A hand grabs him by his suit before he can react, and starts to walk him towards the airlock. </p><p>“No...” his words fall onto deaf ears, “No! No! It’s not me!” he starts to fight against Toast, almost knocking the both of them over, “I saw him do it! It’s Toast! You have to believe me!” he cries.</p><p>“Shit!” he swears as he’s almost lifted off the ground with even more force. There are two people on him now.</p><p>“Sykkuno?!” Ludwig puts a face to the new pair of hands, gripping at his suit roughly, almost throwing him forward. Ludwig locks eyes with him, giving him an unforgiving look that says, “<em> There’s no one else to blame for what’s going to happen next, but you </em>.”</p><p>Corpse watches in silence.</p><p>Buttons are pushed, Ludwig wails. He doesn’t have his helmet on.</p><p>They launch him out into space. He’s dead within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everything but you is an ugly lie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That's not how you pray, that's not what you say</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Corpse rushes for Sykkuno. Taking him by his hand, his shoulder popping audibly as he drags the other man with him and begins to run. He looks over his shoulder. Toast gives him a look of disappointment, but he doesn’t follow.</p><p>The two end up in storage, huddled under stacked boxes, out of sight from anyone or anything. Sykkuno grabs onto his limp arm, grinding his teeth in pain. Corpse can tell it’s dislocated.</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“He was human.” Corpse keeps his voice low, “Toast lied to us.”</p><p>Sykkuno is confused, “W-what do you mean?”</p><p>“Humans need oxygen to survive. If he was an impostor, he wouldn’t have died right away.” It’s the only explanation he can come up with. Complete bullshit.</p><p>The realization hits Sykkuno. He shakes his head in disbelief.</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If I'm here when you're gone I'll fall apart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stop your crying now, stop your crying now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That would mean I killed him, Corpse. I pushed the button myself.” Sykkuno points a finger at himself.</p><p>“You did what you thought was right.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t.”</p><p>Corpse doesn’t know what to do from here. This wasn’t supposed to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to die here. It’s all my fault.” Sykkuno begins to hyperventilate, the boxes over their heads aren’t helping. They’re both trying to make themselves as small as possible, cramped in a hot crevice formed by wooden crates filled with supplies.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Corpse struggles to keep him calm. Touching him seems to make it worse.</p><p>Toast should be looking for them right now. Considering their hiding spot, he’s probably playing dumb. </p><p>Static buzzes from their pockets.</p><p><em> “Attention all crewmates.” </em> a taunting voice through over their walkie talkies. Sykkuno jumps, Corpse turns his off so the sound doesn’t overlap.</p><p>
  <em> “The only one left, that is.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “We do have a mission here, and we’re a little past schedule, but I wouldn't want to separate you lovebirds just yet.” </em> Corpse can hear the smirk in his voice. Their past missions had ended the same way. Toast takes pleasure in drawing out the murder of the last few of their victims. Corpse always thought it was a bit rude to play with one’s food. He never enjoyed working with him. <em> “That would be cruel of me wouldn’t it, Corpse?” </em></p><p><em> “I was starting to get worried about you.” </em> Corpse can practically see Toast’s devilish eyes looking down on him, condescending, <em> “If I hadn’t known any better, I would’ve thought you were a crewmate too. I don’t blame Sykkuno for being fooled.” </em></p><p>“What is he talking about?” Sykkuno’s voice trembles.</p><p>
  <em> “You had some clean kills, I’ll give you that.” </em>
</p><p>“Corpse?”</p><p>
  <em> “But you’re a failed experiment. Who knew something as simple as love could make you turn against your instincts.” </em>
</p><p><em> “I noticed the way you two looked at each other. I almost couldn’t believe that the one and only Corpse would grow soft. Protecting such filth? Makes me sick.” </em> he spits.</p><p>
  <em> “This fairy tale isn’t going to get a happy ending, though.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lights flash red, alarm blaring throughout the ship.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ve said enough. You’ll get what’s coming when we get back home. As for Sykkuno…” </em> he pauses. <em> “It’s too late for you now.” </em></p><p> </p><p>30… 29… 28…</p><p> </p><p><em> “Good luck explaining yourself. Make it quick, why don’t you.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>A warning flashes on both of their devices. </p><p> </p><p>Oxygen Depleting…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What's the point of life without my heart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You're not dying now, you'll survive somehow</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Corpse, you…” Sykkuno is at a loss for words.</p><p>“I never wanted it to go this far.” he pleads.</p><p>“You lied to me about everything.” </p><p>Corpse is dizzy with rage, with anger at himself.</p><p>“I never lied to you.”</p><p>“You watched me throw my friends off the ship. You killed them yourself.”</p><p>Corpse hangs his head low, ashamed of his actions. This is one of many ships he and Toast had wiped clean. There was never any remorse, any guilt for his crimes. Not until now.</p><p>“But you couldn’t kill me.” Sykkuno’s eyes soften the way they do only for Corpse.</p><p>“Forgive me, Sykkuno.” he feels like he’s underwater, short of breath, voice gargled to his ears. “I was programmed for this. It’s in my blood. What was I supposed to do?” he sheds what must be his first tear since his creation.</p><p>He could’ve restrained himself. He could’ve fought against the people who trained him to kill. There are so many things he didn’t do. Because he’s weak like Toast said.</p><p>“You helped me escape it.” Corpse slumps forward into Sykkuno’s body.</p><p>Sykkuno broke the curse with his gentle touch, guiding Corpse to believe he could have a future outside of the gore and slaughter he was buried waist-deep in. He was stupid for that.</p><p>Toast was rightfully punishing him for this at the expense of Sykkuno’s suffering.</p><p>“I can go fix it. And… you can fight him. Right?” Sykkuno’s breathing has grown ragged, his lungs are struggling.</p><p>“He’s too strong. Neither of us will make it.”</p><p>Toast was born the way he is now. Hatched from an egg, already a killing machine. Corpse was created, too many weaknesses to list.</p><p>“Then let’s give up. Together.”</p><p>“What are you…”</p><p>“I forgive you.” Sykkuno whispers into his ear. He presses his lips to Corpse’s cheek, the same way he did just a few days ago, catching him off guard. “I don’t want you to suffer because of me… so why don’t we just… stop trying to run.”</p><p>Sykkuno was supposed to die that day. Instead, Corpse had pushed him up against a wall and kissed him on the lips with all the passion he was capable of. That same mouth would’ve been the one to rip his throat out if things had gone differently.</p><p>Fingertips brushed against Sykkuno’s soft skin and delicate hair, instead of clawing into him with rage. Hands cradled his head when they should have snapped it violently.</p><p>8… 7… 6...</p><p>He’s grown tired of it all. Sykkuno was his breaking point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you want to die together?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes I do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes I do</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s grip is growing weaker by the second.</p><p>Corpse takes his arm, stained with the blood of those he once called friends, and morphs it to his liking. Sykkuno gasps weakly at the sight. Corpse is terrified for the first time in his life. Sykkuno, in his dazed state, notices.</p><p>“You’re in control,” he says.</p><p>Corpse points it towards himself, using its blade-like tip to pierce his flesh, angling the hook to tear into multiple organs at once. His heart should be bleeding out, his respiratory system should be punctured.</p><p>He lived his life never knowing what he was, or why he did what he did.</p><p>Sykkuno brought him enough hope, enough confidence, to defy his fate.</p><p>The last glimmer of life drains from Sykkuno’s eyes. The peaceful look on his face burns itself into Corpse’s eyelids before he shuts them forever.</p><p>3… 2… 1...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you want to die together?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes I do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes I do</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alt ending as requested by Phinphang666</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THEY LIVE!!!! (but just so u know,  in the real ending they r ded )</p><p>thank u so much for asking, Phinphang!!! like I've been kinda stumped lately and i needed something to do lol</p><p>this is my first attempt at a 'fight scene' if u wanna call it that. i tried basing corpse and toast's alien forms like those from "Parasyte: the Maxim" if anyone remembers that anime :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s give up. Together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” Sykkuno whispers into his ear. He presses his lips to Corpse’s cheek, the same way he did just a few days ago, catching him off guard. “I don’t want you to suffer because of me… so why don’t we just… stop trying to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse would hit Sykkuno if he could. Trying to give up both of their lives to avoid suffering was the most moronic idea that he could come up with. Of course, suffering was all Corpse ever knew, but not Sykkuno. Sykkuno was human. Humans have potential. Mutants are the ones who don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse remembers the fiery passion in Sykkuno's eyes whenever he spoke about the other possible life forms that humans haven’t discovered yet. He’d bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet whenever Corpse asked him to explain his theories in further detail, unknowingly speaking with what he would consider an “alien”. He’d go on for hours over their lunch breaks, through their tasks, and during their sleepless nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno has hope, a future, things to look forward to and to discover. Corpse doesn’t want to take that away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here. Hold on as long as you can.” Corpse gives Sykkuno’s hand one last squeeze before running out from under the boxes. Sykkuno is motionless, head hanging low as he grows drowsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse sprints towards Admin, punching in the first code, almost breaking the machine. There should be about 15 seconds left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagines what Sykkuno must be feeling right now. But he can’t. The only thing that comes to mind is Sykkuno’s skin blotching an ugly purple, eyes bulging out of his skull as his body instinctively tries to stay alive. He’s in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse makes his way to O2, heart pounding through his chest. A stupid room named after a stupid molecule that was needed for Sykkuno to survive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone stands in his way. Of course, it wasn’t going to be this easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It's been the night since you've been gone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please I have to go, please, please let me go</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go back home?” Toast smirks, standing in front of the keypad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way.” Corpse forms shields at the back of his forearms with a flat, hardened block of flesh. His fingertips sharpen into claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable.” Toast tears through his own suit with fleshy appendages, curved blades at the tips. He takes a staggered stance. Long-range fights were always his specialty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strikes, barely missing Corpse’s head. Blades scrape the metal walls, screeching fills the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse blocks two of the three arms that were launched in his direction. He slices at the third and cuts it clean off. Toast isn’t fazed, sending two more in his direction. Corpse dodges, throwing himself across the cramped room, almost hitting his face on the lever as he does his best to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more of Toast’s arms go to waste, tendons cut clean. They collapse onto the floor and Toast’s left with only two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse fights the urge to take a strike at Toast’s heart. His fighting style is predictable, animalistic, with one goal in mind. Lunging forward would guarantee his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toast cuts into Corpse’s leg, causing him to fumble. Corpse manages to catch it in his claws before it can get away. He starts to pull Toast closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts in frustration as he’s dragged closer and closer to Corpse, but uses his last good arm to take the both of them to the floor. Toast is on top of him, arm pressed against his neck, pinning him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Corpse already has his claws dug into Toast’s stomach. He stops there, he knows he’s won already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t kill me.” He chuckles incredulously. Toast is scared. Toast is actually scared and Corpse wants to laugh in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse slices upwards, tearing into as much as possible from his navel to his chin. His entrails slip out as he gasps one last time before falling onto Corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no time to savor the death of his partner, rolling him off of him with a wet slap, he crawls to the keypad, bloodied fingers slipping across the numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sykkuno, please be alive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What's the use of writing one more song?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Cause it's what you know, 'cause it's what you know</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s laying on his back, mask covering his mouth and nose, supplying oxygen for his body to take in. His heart rate is weak, but his eyes are open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long scar runs down Sykkuno’s chest where Corpse had to reach a hand inside. Corpse remembers the slick feeling of the heart in his clutch, where he attempted to keep it pumping oxygen-rich cells through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Corpse stands over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno has watched his crewmates get murdered one by one over the course of only a few days. That alone is enough to crush a human’s spirit three times over. Corpse wouldn’t mind if Sykkuno wanted him thrown off the ship, or to kill him with his bare hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Corpse is nothing but a traitor. He deserves to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said…” Sykkuno takes a shuddering breath, “...forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Corpse did to Sykkuno’s organs couldn’t make up for lack of oxygen. No amount of manual heart pumping could fix what was already done to the nervous system, to the brain. He was in a coma for almost a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive… Corpse.” he utters, earning a choked sob from the other. His knees grow weak, and he kneels by Sykkuno’s bed, forehead resting on Sykkuno’s frail arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hard mattresses in the medical bay were always so uncomfortable. Corpse made sure to bring extra blankets and pillows for the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was you and me that what you said</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's always true, aren't I here with you?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What... now?” Sykkuno whispers as Corpse feeds him fruit puree from those freeze-dried food packets. Sykkuno’s condition has been improving. Words come easier to him, though his movements are still uncoordinated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t possibly take Sykkuno back to Earth. They’ll be interrogated, threatened to speak about what happened to everyone else. The media coverage will drive them insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It won’t even reach the media, Corpse thinks. Officials will lock them in cages, making sure they are who they say they are. Corpse isn’t on any of their records, sneaking in with Toast last second as to not raise any suspicion. They’ll dissect him. They’ll dissect Sykkuno for extra measure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can’t go back home either. Corpse will be back in the laboratory before he knows it, being tortured for what happened to Toast, one of their best soldiers. They’ll rip his mind to shreds until they need to use his body as another vessel, inserting another consciousness to continue their missions for them. Sykkuno will be killed on display to show the power of the Kingdom to the people. To show them how fragile every other race is compared to them. Or they could torture him for information, torture him in front of Corpse as punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll have to make another home, find some place they can stay together. Find a planet out there that is willing to take them in as intergalactic refugees, as long as they can overlook Corpse’s origins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse <em>has</em> heard of a place like that, a handful of galaxies away if he can read the maps properly. A place that is known for their generosity and hospitality. Surely, their technology could improve Sykkuno’s condition as well. They would get him back on his feet, take time and care to nurse him back to health. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a shred of hope for them among the stars, something Corpse never expected to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Sykkuno close to him, grasping a cold hand and pressing it to his lips. Sykkuno looks up expectantly, soft eyes tracing over Corpse’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” he answers.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(( reminder that theyre actually ded muahaha))</p><p>I've been super stressed lately aaaaaaaaaah but I'm glad i was able to put something out and not go missing for 3 months</p><p>leave a comment or a kudos if u haven't &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>